User talk:Legitimus
Welcome Hi, welcome to Criminal Minds Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Company page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mvpl (Talk) 20:49, July 11, 2012 BAU Victims I liked your addition of the unsubs killed under legally questionable circumstances and love the addition to each of their pages. The thing I would add is that technically, the two members of Turner's Group were not killed by the BAU, they were killed by local law enforcement after the BAU withheld the information. I realize I'm nitpicking but the wording is "killed by a member of the BAU" in each Trivia section. Hito7187199 (talk) 01:30, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Most likeable and dislikeable unsubs? I've always liked this topic of conversation for some reason. Which unsubs did you feel sorry for, or could empathize with to some extent? Which subs did you totally hate, and/or were the most reprehensible? Here's my list. 'Most sympathetic - - - - -' Jonny McHale - True Night Clifford Walsh - The Road Home Owen Savage - Elephant Memory Ronald James Underwood - Bully Sheila Harrison - What Happens in Mecklinburg Roy Woodridge - Distress Joe the Clown - Damaged Lucas Turner - To Hell and Back Steven Fitzgerald - In Heat Megan Kane - Pleasure is my Business 'Least sympathetic - - - - -' Billy Flynn - Our Darkest Hour - The Longest Night Alex Zorgen - The Hunt Unsubs from Bloodline Amber Canardo - The Perfect Storm Jeremy Andrus - Limelight Lee Mullens - Remembrance of Things Past Carl Buford - Profiler Profiled, Restoration Donnie Mallick - Nelson's Sparrow Sera Morrison - All That Remains Susan Jacobs - Seven Seconds Rock8591 (talk) 03:28, August 19, 2015 (UTC) : Great list! I added links above. This is an interesting topic, in that there are a few of these that really stuck with me, whereas others I completely forgot about. The sympathetic unsubs all seem to fall into one or both of the following: Injustice collector/vigilante, where they target and kill legitimately evil victims; and delusional or mentally deficient, where they truly do not understand what they are doing. Jonny McHale is definitely at the top of my list, being an very interesting case that almost haunts me. He falls into both categories, killing violent rapists/murderers/drug dealers, and has no mental awareness that he is even killing until the very end when he is confronted with all the evidence. He takes no pleasure in what he does and seems to kill his victims quickly, without any sadistic elements. I don't find Steven Fitzgerald all that sympathetic in that, while he was abused for being homosexual and this is shown as the cause of his actions, his victims are innocent people he was taking his rage out on. : The unsympathetic unsubs seem to have a common thread of being fully aware of what they are doing and the motivation being sadistic, selfish, or both, without a hint of remorse. While they are reprehensible, they're not necessarily the unsubs I hate. The ones I despise are the supervillains, which I have listed and explained here.Legitimus (talk) 14:20, August 19, 2015 (UTC) ::: Would you probably agree that Billy Flynn is least sympathetic? Haha, it's funny everyone I've talked to about the show has said that. Maybe all he needs is a toothbrush. Rock8591 (talk) 15:16, August 19, 2015 (UTC) :::: Flynn was odd to me in that he was more "unhinged" (both from mental illness and drug use) than truely sadistic compared to some other unsubs. While having I think the highest body count, this didn't seem a function of real cunning so much as his nomadic lifestyle and indescriminate targeting of victims. His prefered method of killing was shooting with a high-caliber firearm, not a particularly sadistic method. As a side note I love Tim Curry, but this had to be the strangest role I've ever seen him in.Legitimus (talk) 15:49, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Steven Fitzgerald def reached a state of psychosis; somehow, he was imitating others' accents and not even recognizing his own name when called. "Foreign accent syndrome" if you have heard. For Billy Flynn though, he was not the most creepy but evil def takes the cake IMHO. Raped moms, forced husbands and kids to watch, killed for decades because he enjoyed it.Rock8591 (talk) 18:51, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Psychopath, yet delusional Vague heading I know. What are your thoughts on unsubs who may fit those categories? e.g. Cy Bradstone, Willie Kestler. Both psychopaths who killed without much of a thought, yet delusional because they killed for "unbelievable" motives for lack of better words. I found myself liking the episode Perinneals because I personally am a believer of reincarnation, and found Kestler to be a fascination unsub. Not exactly sympathetic, but something about him made him likeable. Rock8591 (talk) 22:54, July 3, 2016 (UTC)